Dragonfly
by androidilenya
Summary: Hueco Mundo can be a pretty dull place to live in. And Ichimaru Gin gets bored very easily. So one day he decides to annoy Tousen by befriending Wonderweiss. Unsurprisingly, the Arrancar isn't amused by this. Or maybe he is. It's hard to tell with Wonder. Oneshot.


**Hey, look at me, deciding to write something for Bleach. Hope you don't mind me intruding on your fandom to post some randomness.**

**And by the way... I own nothing.**

* * *

"You don't much like me, eh~?" The grey-haired shinigami leaned over the tiny blonde Arrancar, smirking. Wonderweiss paid him no heed. The beetle crawling up his wrist was much more interesting, apparently.

"..."

"It's not nice to ignore people, brat," Ichimaru Gin drawled, reaching down and slapping the bug off of Wonderweiss' hand. The Arrancar yelped and jumped away, apparently only just noticing the other's presence.

"Gyuuu..."

"You're a real idiot, know that?"

Wonderweiss scuttled away, glaring up at Ichimaru from under the remainder his three-pointed Hollow mask. "Ehhhhhhh!"

Ichimaru scoffed. "Why do I even bother with you?"

The blonde's light purple eyes wandered away and he leaned forward, suddenly entranced by the way a blade of grass waved in the light wind. Ichimaru considered him, smile sliding from his face.

"It just really pisses me off that you like Tousen so much more than me and anyone who likes that idiot more than someone as awesome as me must be stupid. But I shouldn't even care about the opinion of a halfwit like you."

Wonderweiss continued to ignore him.

"And then Aizen's been all worried about his plan for world domination lately. Not that he'd even admit that he was worried. But that's annoying. I hate how he expects me to get him a new pot of tea every time he runs out."

"Rararara..." Wonderweiss hummed to himself, rocking back and forth.

Ichimaru glanced at him as if he'd almost forgotten the Arrancar was there. "I don't even _like_ tea."

"RararaRARARA..."

"Guess that means I signed on to the wrong world domination plan, eh?" He sighed, brushing back his hair. "Not that that matters now."

"RARARARARA..."

"Shut up!"

Wonderweiss glared at him.

"You seem to tolerate me much more when Tousen isn't here. That's odd." Ichimaru's smirk remerged. "What was it he said about you being a pure being?"

"..."

"More like an annoying being, that's what I think." A creepy smile stretched across Ichimaru's face. "But you still like Tousen more."

"Gyu."

"In that case. I think I shall endeavor to steal you from Tousen. He doesn't deserve a fanclub."

* * *

"Gin...?"

"Tousen!" Ichimaru grinned up at the dark-skinned shinigami in a most innocent fashion.

"...why are you feeding Wonder ice cream?" A look of suspicion crossed the dark-skinned shinigami's face. "Are you trying to poison him?"

"You have such a low opinion of me, Tousen~" Ichimaru waved the ice cream cone at the blind man. "I'm just being friendly. Isn't that a suitably pure thing to do? Full of justice and other such dull things?"

Wonderweiss reached up and grabbed the ice cream cone from Ichimaru's hands and stuffed it into his mouth. The grey-haired man looked down at the boy, vaguely bemused.

"I actually don't understand why you seem so fond of him. He's quite the idiot."

"He is pure."

"You mentioned that. At some point." Ichimaru stood and stretched. "Well, I'm off to go play butler for Aizen-sama. See ya~

* * *

"Chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate." A pile of said sweets was scattered across the floor surrounding Wonderweiss. Ichimaru nudged one closer with the tip of his toe.

The Arrancar ignored him.

"Useless brat."

* * *

"Lookit, I stole some of Aizen's tea especially for you~"

"Thhbt," Wonderweiss commented, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes innocently.

Ichimaru sighed. "The lengths I go to in order to annoy Tousen..."

* * *

"I can't even..." Ichimaru sat amid a pile of candy and random toys, scratching his head. Wonderweiss was casually lobbing things at him, apparently with no intention of actually hitting the shinigami.

"I don't even know if it's worth it anymore. I mean, Tousen doesn't seem to care about you that much. So stealing your devotion to him wouldn't piss him off as much as I want it to. So therefore I should just give up now." He dodged a caramel that the Arrancar hurled at his head. "But somehow this is pretty amusing. And there isn't much that amuses me in this stupid place."

Wonderweiss turned away, apparently bored of throwing things at his superior.

"I mean really. Could you have picked a more boring place to use as a lair? A desert with some random castle? There isn't even that much here to play with." Ichimaru turned to regard the horizon, frowning. "I just wish..."

He trailed off. Behind him, unseen, Wonderweiss looked up and seemed to see Ichimaru for the first time.

"Dammit, I bet right now Aizen's bitching about how I'm not there to serve him tea," the grey-haired man sighed. He turned, a look of surprise crossing his face when he found himself inches from Wonderweiss' questioning face.

"Decided to acknowledge my existence my doing something other than throwing candy at me, huh?" He smirked down at the purple-eyed boy.

Wonderweis held up his hand. Clutched in it by one wing was a small dragonfly, free limbs beating franctically.

"For me? That's..."

_...kinda cute._

"...stupid. What would I want with a dead bug?" But he took it, a slight look of disgust on his face. "Does this mean you like me now?"

"..."

Wonderweiss started trying to chew the wrapper off of a piece of candy, a vacant look in his purple eyes. It didn't take much to entertain the Arrancar.

"Fine. Be that way." Ichimaru strode off, still smirking, twirling the dead dragonfly with two long, pale fingers.

* * *

**Review please. Merry Christmas~**


End file.
